idk_what_to_name_thisfandomcom-20200214-history
Icosahedron
Icosahedron (d20) = Town made by: Megan = = Current King: Jasper Lionel, although his age would suggest he is more suitable as a prince. = = Playlist = = Element: Arcane = Icosahedron is a fantastical renaissance city, charged with magic and teething with excitement. Many of those who gather to Icosahedron come looking for adventure. Many times, they will find it. It is a city bustling with activity - from the famous d20 Spellcasters Guild where many-a-spellcasters come to learn from the finest of magic users, to the expansive marketplace which sells everything an adventurer could need, to the knights and nobles under the royal Lionel court, to the dozens of taverns kept busy with adventurers looking to gather party members or just have a drink and chat, to the dangerous Outlands filled with Dungeons and Dragons (Those two sound nice together, don't they?) waiting to be found. Culture Icosahedron thrives on its high amount of adventurers, of which will often band in groups and form parties to complete quests. These quests are often rewarded with gold, treasure, or just plain experience. The more difficult the quest, the higher the rewards. Since very few of the quests can be completed alone, it is expected that adventurers form parties so there is a diversity of skill sets to easily complete the mission. There are notice boards across the city, designed for advertising potential quests. It is also common practice for adventurers to put up notices on desired positions for a forming adventure party. Adventurers also commonly recruit new party members at Taverns, most of which are established to cater to the adventurer crowd. I feel sorry for anyone who just goes to taverns for actual service here like "GOD, NO, I DONT WANT TO GO KILL A DRAGON WITH YOU, LET ME JUST GET STUPIDLY DRUNK IN PEACE ALREADY" These quests are often rewarded with gold, treasure, or just plain experience. "Experience" can mean anything from just having done it, to experience points which count for credit at Guilds. Icosahedron is a host to a multitude of guilds, each which act as a "school" of sorts to their particular class. Experience Points can be cashed in for classes and courses on developing skillsets, and are important for anyone looking to advance in their character class. In some respects, it is a culture centered around advancement. All adventurers seem to gather with a common goal - to become higher in level and achieve a better self. Residents * Jasper Lionel - The fucking King * Chivel Templr - Loyal knight to King Jasper * Bernar Troyes - Chivel's page boy * Cavein Jondax- that one fucking NPC that knows everything but is all cryptic and sends you on pointless sidequests * Wyvryn Tiamat- Dragon Queen * Vyckaa Verido- Alchemist and enchanter of magical artifacts * Quinro Abenet - Jasper's jester * Solist Astrum - some dude who looks at suns and shit. History The land of Icosahedron naturally develops high amounts of raw Arcane energy. In the beginning, this meant the land naturally inclined towards Chaos. Pockets of magic and treasure formed sporadically on the land, sprouting all kinds of danger, until Trollkind intervened. Law was introduced and the magical energy was put in order. This introduction of Law became what is now known as the civilization of Icosahedron. To keep the amount of Chaos in check, a separate line of Tyrian Bloods were appointed to govern the area. However, too much Law made little room advancement for the civilization. The more they regulated the Arcane energy, the less of it there was to use. Thus, Icosahedron was divided into two - the Outlands and the Inlands, the Outlands for the Chaos, and the Inlands for the Law. This division ultimately united Icosahedron, creating a healthy balance. Now, the land is evenly balanced between Law and Chaos, thus Neutralizing the Arcane energy of Icosahedron. With the arcane energy stabilized, Icosahedron soon became a hub of development for all kinds of magic advancement. Spellcasters came from all around to "harvest" the abundance of arcane energy, and soon a Spellcasters Guild formed. Every Spellcasters Guild forms a specialty of sort, whether it be developing a certain type of magic or perfecting a specific class. However, the d20 Spellcasters Guild had so much magical activity within it, it was impossible to narrow it all down to one, so the guild shared the abundant Arcane and became specialized in teaching magic to young spellcasters. Icosahedron has had a long-standing monarchy, with a steady lead of Tyrian bloods to take charge of the area. One of the more recent monarchs, Queen Acedia, died prematurely, leaving the young Prince Jasper to take to the throne at a very young age. Probably founded by some guy named Gygaxx. Magical Properties The act of simply being within Icosahedron seems to boost magic ability. Many of those which have been practicing magic in the area seem to advance quicker than in other areas. This may be because of the culture surrounding advancement in character classes, but there is an undeniable presence of arcane energy. Active Groups LITERALLY EVERYTHING Geography The land is split into 2 sections: The Inlands, and the Outlands. The Inlands is what most people refer to when they refer to Icosahedron - the civilization, the "safe" portion of the land. The Outlands are full of mobs and countless dungeons to be explored. Unconfirmed Headcanons balkhgdfjkhgdfjkghdsfjklghsdfjklg